Jennifer Tennyson (Dimension 23)
Jennifer Tennyson is an alternate version of Jen Tennyson and a hero and former mogul of Dimension 23. 'Overview' 'History' 'Prior ''Universe 23 Max Tennyson died around the time Jen and her twin brother, Ben, obtained the Omnitrixes. Due of the Omnitrixes doesn't have active AI and Max's absence, Jen and her brother had to teach themselves how to wield them. Without Grandpa Max, Jen lacks moral and used the Omnitrix to gain fame and fortune, becoming rich and famous for 3 years. Jen uses the aliens to make alot of money but, while Ben had movie rights and endorsement deals, Jen had rights of clothes tailor and offend buy new clothes. She also give kisses in any 3 Jen Alien forms for any boys her age that orders the Special J-Meal and correctly answer the quizs. At this point, the only greatest enemies he ever fought was the Intellectury and the PLUMBERS, and yet face major foes such as Vilgax. Universe 23 Hero Core first met Jen 23 along with Ben 23 after the former enters Dimension 23 via the usage of Clockwork. While her brother battled against Tetrax Shard as Freezelizard, Jen 23, mistaking Hero Core for Tetrax's ally, transformed into Bug Girl and battled Hero Core. Hero Core bested her briefly in her base form and as Swampfire but she successfully defeated Swampfire but Tetrax retreated and Hero Core show her Omnitrix to convince them she's friendly. Unlike Ben 23, Jen 23 is modest and often make sure Ben doesn't go overboard, yet she gave Hero Core tips of using a Skunkian to relief her gas cramp and a few of his tips for crowd-pleasing. After Hero Core displayed some of her alien forms, Seven-Seven ambushed them with a rocket but Ben 23 shield them as Rollaway then battled Seven-Seven with Hero Core backing up, leaving Jen to confront Myaxx as Tetra Girl. When Myaxx mocked her, she lost her temper and defeat Myaxx then panicked when Seven-Seven managed to slap the explosive band on his arm but XLR8 saved him from certain death. Then Intellectury and his agents arrived and challenged the Omnitrix Bearers for battle so they all transformed. Jen 23 used Frenzy Feline to battle Sunder and Myaxx. She then regroup with Hero Core after defeating them and managed to stop her brother from killing Dimension 23's Azmuth, resulting her to be shocked and hurt of her brother's action. Se then learns the Omnitrix was meant for Max and admitted that, due to the death of her grandfather, she ended up using fame and forturne to fill the void Max left behind. She then was reunited with her long-lost grandmother, Verdona Tennyson of Dimension 23 and, thanks to Verdona, Azmuth promised to guide her in Max's place. Jen even learns her Omnitrix was meant for Verdona and discovered she's the Spark. Later, in the middle of the night, she and Ben responded Eon's pointless rampage and arrived in the form of Velocity, however she got defeated by Eon, resulting Charcoal Man to lose his temper and supposely destroyed him. Jen remains in recovery room for a few hours and woke up just in time for the interview thanks to her Anodite genes. Eon attacks once again and while the PLUMBERS engaged his minions, Eon managed to sneak up on Ben 23 and forced his Omnitrix to scan his DNA and turn him into a clone of Eon. Cosumed by powers and Eon's goal, Ben easily defeated the PLUMBERS and Verdona, enraging Jen and become Smash Cricket to stop her brother but was easily defeated as well. She was saved by Hero Core's Stinkfly and Tetrax then Omni used the Voice Command to reset the Omnitrix, turning her brother back to normal. At present, Jen 23 is currently being tutored by Azmuth and the PLUMBERS. '''Appearance Jen 23, like her brother, chooses to reflect her amount of money by her clothing but due of her fashion sense, she chose accessories over golds. She wears a black waist coat with purple pockets over her short-sleeved pink shirt, purple tie, Omnitrix-shaped earrings, black short beneath her purple knee-length skirt, and a necklace in the shape of the Omnitrix. She has the Omnitrix on her right wrist and 3 purple bracelets on her left wrist, she also has a mood ring on the index finger of her left hand. Like her brother, her eyes are sapphire-blue and her hair are wavy and longer then her brother's. 'Personality' Jen 23 behaves exactly like Jen Prime at age 10 but without Max Tennyson to guide her, Jen 23 didn't learn that not all aliens were evil or even knew the existence of PLUMBERS. To fill the void left by the passing of Max, Jen 23 immersed herself in fame and fortune, with Ben by her side. This path did not change much of Jen 23's personality but she does become overconfident and reckless. She doesn't have the sense of right and wrong, and didn't want to use the Omnitrix to fight crime or help others in need. Unlike Ben 23, she named her aliens with different names as she finds her brother's naming suggestions "terrible and cheesy". Like Hero Core, she announces her alien's name when tranforming. Like her brother, she has 50 aliens on her Omnitrix and also like her brother, she only keeps 23 in constant use and replaces one of her former aliens with "new alien" when introduced to public and stage a comeback some time later and stoke the demand. Jen 23 shows great love for nature and life (which makes Bug Girl and Plant Girl her most favorite) and is very sensitive with the life and death subject; as shown when she start crying over the thought of Ben 23 killing Azmuth. Like Ben 23, she loves gyros and often use the catchphrase "It's Gyro Time". 'Powers And Abilities' Jen 23 is the Spark, so she have access to Anodite abilities but due of her lacking knowledge over Anodite and Magic, she's limited to levitation and projectiles. She stated being Bug Girl enable her the full access powers of Anodite. 'Equipment' Jen 23 possesses an Omnitrix with a purple/gold color scheme (reflecting Jen's black/pink color scheme). Jen 23's battle prowess is almost entirely self-taught and always careful in the battle field. Because of her Anodite genes, she easily mastered her alien forms. 'Accessible Aliens' *'Bug Girl '(Battlefly) *'Crystal Woman' (Diamondhead) *'Firefly' (Firefly) *'Frenzy Feline' (Wildcat) *'Multi Girl '(Ditto) *'Smash Cricket '(Crashhopper) *'Snow Fairy '(Frostblight) *'Tetra Girl '(Four Arms) *'Toxic Girl '(Stinkbomb) *'Velocity' (XLR8) 'Weaknesses' Like all Omnitrix Bearers, she's helpless if she timed out. 'Trivias' *Jen 23 doesn't seems to inherit Jen Prime's fear of fire. *Jen 23's Omnitrix have some of Ben 23's aliens.